Digimon Heroes Christmas Special
by CalebXRenamon
Summary: This is the first Christmas Caleb, Renamon, and Beelzemon can spend together, and that's something special to Caleb and Renamon. And what a better way to spend Christmas than saving it from a evil Santa. Buckle up ladies and gentlemen, this is going to be one, crazy sleigh ride. (Warning! May contain tasteless, bad, Christmas puns!)


"Renamon? Ohhh Renamon? Wakey wakey. It's time to get up." A voice said. Renamon groans and stayed asleep.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head. Get uppp." The voice said. She stayed asleep. She feels a hand rubbing on her shoulder. She slaps the hand and it backs away. Shortly after, she suddenly feels something bumping against her nose. She opens her eyes and saw a mistletoe hanging from a stick.

She turns over on the bed and saw Caleb holding the stick over her head. He had a Santa hat on his head.

"Morning sleepy head." Caleb said with a smile. Renamon giggles a little.

"Morning." Renamon said.

"You know when you're under a mistletoe, you give the person next to you a kiss, right?" Caleb said holding the mistletoe above their head.

"Well, it's a good thing we're the only ones here." Renamon said. They kissed for a minute.

"Morning." A voice out of nowhere said. Caleb jumped and fell out of the bed. Renamon sat up and saw Beelzemon sitting on a chair and eating a cereal bar next to the bed. Caleb got up off the floor rubbing his head.

"Beelzemon?! Where did you come from?!" Caleb asked.

"I've been here the whole time. I can't believe you guys didn't even see me. Now that's golden." Beelzemon said laughing.

"What are you doing here?" Renamon asked.

"What? I can't see my only two buddies in the whole world on the day before Christmas?" Beelzemon said.

"Well you could've at least let us know you were coming. Like knock on the front door for example." Caleb said.

"Alright, whatever." Beelzemon said.

Sometime later.

They were in the living room eating breakfast and watching Christmas movies on TV.

"Hey Beelzemon. What do you do for Christmas?" Caleb asked.

"What do you mean?" Beelzemon asked.

"Well, you said we are your only friends, so what do you do on Christmas before we came along?" Caleb asked.

"Well, every Christmas, I would be out in the fields, starring into the midnight sky. Then, I would fire my cannon into the sky, hoping to shoot Santa down." Beelzemon said. Caleb gasped.

"You didn't hit him, did you?!" Caleb asked.

"I thought I did once. Turns out it was just a airplane with innocent people." Beelzemon said. Caleb and Renamon quietly stares at him.

"...Uh...Anyway, I'll be right back, I'm going to go use the restroom." Renamon get up and heads into the bathroom.

"Hey Caleb, what are you getting her for Christmas?" Beelzemon asked. Caleb nearly spits out his drink.

"Her gift! I forgot!" Caleb said.

"Wait, you forgot to get a gift for her?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yeah! Oh, I'm a idiot." Caleb said. Caleb got up and heads to the bedroom and gets dressed. He puts on his Gi, even though it's snowing outside, he can handle the cold due to his Saiyan blood. Except that time he and Renamon went to the Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, that place was the worst.

"I'll be right back. Don't tell her I went to get her a present." Caleb said.

"Well what do you want me to tell her?" Beelzemon asked.

"I don't know. Just tell her I went to get more eggnog." Caleb said and hurries out the door. He makes a full dash towards the city. He quickly looks though the stores, trying to find a present for Renamon.

Meanwhile.

Up in the north, in the middle of nowhere. A giant spaceship lays hidden beneath the ice.

"Sir, I'm afraid I have some terrible news." A odd looking creature said.

"It appears we ran out of Christmas Spirit." The creature said. A old man grunts.

"We tried looking for people with Christmas Spirit, but it seems like nobody never cares anymore." The creature said.

"What do we do now sir? Without Christmas Spirit, the plan will never come to fruition." The creature said.

"I've been waiting for hundreds of years for my revenge. I'm not letting it slip by my fingers." The old man said.

"But there's nobody that believes anymore." The creature said.

"All, except one." The old man said. The old man holds up a snow globe and rubs it. The globe turns white for a second and shows Caleb inside it.

"Do you think he has enough Christmas Spirit?" The creature asked.

"He's the only one who still believes. Bring him here. I want him alive." The old man said.

"Yes sir." The creature said.

Hours later.

Caleb was sitting on a bench.

"I looked everywhere. I couldn't find anything. Ohh, she gonna disappointed, and on our first Christmas too." Caleb said. He sighed and looks down on the ground. The wind started blowing and it cared a newspaper to Caleb. The newspaper lands on Caleb's face.

"Ah! What the?!" Caleb removed the newspaper off and noticed something on it. The newspaper had information about a new jewelry store in town.

"Hey...Probably a ring will be nice." Caleb said. He thought for a minute.

"Probably not, I don't think they have any rings her size. Maybe...a necklace?" Caleb thought.

"Yeah. A necklace will work just fine." He gets up and heads to the mall. He entered a exotic jewelry store and looks around for a necklace.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" A employee asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a necklace for my girlfriend. I'm trying to find one thats really pretty." Caleb said.

"We may have one that you maybe interested in." The employee said. He reaches behind the cabinet and pulls out a box and opens it. Inside it was a silver necklace with a beautiful sapphire gem. It was a little expensive though. Caleb thought for a minute.

"I'll take it." Caleb said.

"Excellent choice. I'm sure she'll love it." The employee said. Caleb paid the employee and walked out of the store.

"Alright. Got her a present. Nice." Caleb said as he looks at the necklace. His stomach started growling.

"I guess I can get something to eat before I head home." Caleb said.

Sometime later.

Caleb walks out of a restaurant and heads home. He stops and looks around.

"Something's not right. Somebody's following me. And it feels like-" Two shadowy figures appear out of nowhere and attacks Caleb. Caleb dodges just in time and fires a ki blast at them. The figures dodges away from the blast and stopped fighting. Caleb gasped.

"V-Vocado?! And...uh...we never actually met before. Who are you?" Caleb asked.

"I'm Icedevimon." Icedevimon introduces himself.

"Oh right. You were the one who shot that icicle though my chest." Caleb said.

"Anyway, how are you guys still alive? I thought we killed you." Caleb said.

"You did. We've been resurrected." Vocado said.

"You want do you want? Revenge?" Caleb said.

"Not really. We were told not to kill you." Icedevimon said.

"You've been invited to the north pole." Vocado said.

"The north pole? Why?" Caleb asked.

"Somebody wants to talk to you." Icedevimon said.

"What makes you think I would trust you?" Caleb asked.

"you don't have to." Vocado teleported behind Caleb and knocked him out.

A few hours later.

"Ohh, my head." Caleb opens his eyes and rubs his head. He gets up and looks around. The room was pitch black and he couldn't see anything. He was standing on a little platform. He tries to hop off of the platform, but he was stopped by a invisible barrier. He slams his fist against the barrier, trying to break free.

"Try all you want. There's no point in escaping." A voice said. The room lights up. Caleb looks around and saw a hologram appear with a skinny old man on the screen.

"Hello Caleb. Welcome to my workshop." The old man said.

"Wait...workshop? As in...Santa's workshop?" Caleb asked.

"Yes. MY workshop!" The old man said.

"Wait...if this it your workshop. Then that would mean..." Caleb stops and thinks a moment. His eyes widens and he let's out a long and excited gasp.

"Santa!! I knew you were real!! But...I thought you was...you know...fatter." Caleb said.

"No. That's the FAKE Santa! I, am the original Santa! The TRUE Father Christmas! You see, I was the one who spread the Christmas joy around the world, and I loved doing too. Till one day, they replaced me with that so called Santa. They kicked me out of my home. I swore that one day I would have my revenge upon them and the world." Santa said.

"Okay? So why did you kidnap me? Why do I have a part in any of this?" Caleb asked.

"I order to have my revenge. I must have Christmas Spirit." The hologram screen shows a giant glass container halfway filled with blue, sparkly dust which Caleb presume it was Christmas Spirit.

"However, not many people believes in me anymore. So we savaged the planet, looking for people who still believes. We ran out of believers and came to a dead end. Then, we found out about you. You still believe and have enough Christmas Spirit to bring this plan to fruition." Santa said.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that." Caleb bursts into the Kaio-ken and punches the barrier harder. A red light appears around Caleb and electrocutes him. He yells in pain and the container slowly fills up.

"I'm sorry to do this Caleb. But no hard feelings." Santa said. The red light gets brighter and Caleb yells louder.

Sometime later.

The container was getting close to full.

"Soon enough, I will release my rage upon the north pole and this world." Santa said. Suddenly, the wall explodes. Two figures was seen through the smoke. The smoke clears, and the two figures was revealed to be Renamon and Beelzemon.

"Ah. Renamon, Beelzemon, how nice it is for you to drop by." Santa said.

"Where is he?!" Renamon asked.

"Who?" Santa asked.

"Caleb." Renamon said.

"I have no idea who you are talking about." Santa said.

"If you don't know who Caleb is, then how do you know our names?" Beelzemon asked.

"I've...been hearing about you two lately." Santa said trying to cover up the mistake he made. Beelzemon aims his cannon at Santa.

"Nice try old man, but you're not fooling anybody. Now, tell us where Caleb is at, before I send your old ass to a nursery home!" Beelzemon threatened him.

"Beelzemon. You always act with violence. That's one of the many reasons you're at the very top of my naughty list!" Santa said.

"Wait...naughty list? Who are you supposed to be, Santa Claus?" Beelzemon asked.

"In fact, I am." Santa said.

"...Say what?" Beelzemon said in confusion.

"That's right. I am the original Santa Claus. The TRUE Father Christmas! Till one day, I've been replaced, and kicked out by that fake you call Santa. Now, I have returned for my revenge on the north pole and this world filled with war, greed, pollution, and destruction. It cannot be saved. It can only be culled. Christmas is...ho...ho...ho-ver." Santa said. The room fell into a awkward silence for a minute.

"Was...that a Christmas pun?" Beelzemon asked.

"Yes, it was." Santa said.

"That was awful!!" Beelzemon charges his cannon. Before he can fire, two figures appeared behind Renamon and Beelzemon. Renamon notices and dodges out of the way, while Beelzemon got knocked halfway across the room. Renamon helps him up and looks at the figures.

"Icedevimon?! Vocado?! But...how?!" Renamon asked.

"Gramps here brought us back to life. Thanks to him, we can have our revenge. In return, we do all the dirty work for him." Vocado said.

"I've been itching to have another go at killing you Renamon." Icedevimon said.

"Friends of yours?" Beelzemon asked.

"What have you done with Caleb?! If you lay a single finger on him, so help me, I'll rip you both to shreds!!" Renamon threatened them.

"Alright, alright, calm down. We didn't kill him. We were told to capture him. See, gramps wants Caleb because he has a endless supply of Christmas Spirit." Vocado said.

"Christmas Spirit? So basically, the old man is like a Disney villain?" Beelzemon said.

"As stupid as it sounds, the plan actually works." Icedevimon said.

"When you look at gramps, you may think he's a ordinary old man who's been off his medicine. But what your starting at now is his basic form. Deep down inside him is a beast, waiting to be released. And the only way to do that is with a little bit of, Christmas magic." Vocado said.

"So consider your boyfriend lucky he's still breathing, otherwise we could've torn him apart by now." Icedevimon said.

"Jokes on you, I'm not gay." Beelzemon said.

"Beelzemon, he was actually talking to me." Renamon said.

"Oh." Beelzemon said.

"Give us the word gramps. We'll give them a REAL nice Christmas present." Vocado said.

"Renamon, forgive me for what I'm about to do. Beelzemon...I REALLY don't give a @#$% about you." Santa said.

"#$% you too." Beelzemon said.

"Exterminate them!!" Santa yelled.

"With pleasure." Vocado and Icedevimon said. Icedevimon charges at Renamon. He slashes at her with his claws and she dodges, kicks him in the face. He attacks again. Renamon dodges and runs off. Icedevimon fires icicles at her. She runs on the wall, outrunning the icicles. She jumps off the wall towards Icedevimon. She punches him in the head and runs off.

"I haven't seen you before. Are you a friend of Yamma?" Vocado asked.

"Yamma?" Beelzemon said.

"It was Caleb's name before he came to earth. See, I'm his brother." Vocado said.

"Neat. Well, we're more like rivals, but we get along just fine." Beelzemon said.

"Is that so?" Vocado said.

"Yep." Beelzemon said. They stayed in awkward silence for a minute.

"So...am I gonna attack first, or-" Before he could say anything else, Beelzemon quickly grabs his shotgun and fires at Vocado. Vocado dodges in the nick of time, with the bullet scraping the side of his face. He wipes the cut with hand and looks at it. His hand was covered with blood.

"Alright, so be it." Vocado creates a ki blade and charges towards Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodges out of the way and fires. Vocado slices the bullet in half and attacks Beelzemon. Beelzemon evades the attack and grabs him by the arm. He slams Vocado into floor and kicks him into the air. Vocado recovers and fires a ki blast at Beelzemon. Beelzemon slaps the blast away and charges towards him.

Renamon was swiftly kicking Icedevimon in the chest. She grabs him by the back of the head and slams him to the floor, keeping him pinned.

"Is that all you got?" Renamon said.

"Don't get cocky!" Icedevimon eyes started glowing. A blizzard appear around Icedevimon and tossed Renamon off of him. She regains her balance and saw Icedevimon charging towards her, readying to slice her into pieces. She dodges and grabs him by the arm and throws him into the wall.

"Diamond Storm!" She spreads her arms and fires a barrage of razor sharp leafs. The leafs cut deep into his body. One goes through his head, instantly killing him.

Vocado rapidly slices at Beelzemon. Beelzemon dodges the attacks and saw his chance. He slices Vocado hand off with his claw. Vocado yells in pain. Beelzemon kicks him back and aims his cannon at him.

"Smell ya later, Avocado!" Beelzemon fires his cannon and blew Vocado into ashes.

"Yippee-ki-yay..." Before Beelzemon said anything else, the body of Icedevimon, and the ashes of Vocado, turned into black smoke and reformed itself back into Vocado and Icedevimon.

"It's Vocado. NOT Avocado! Know the difference." Vocado said.

"MOTHERF@#$%R!!" Beelzemon finished his sentence.

"What the?! How did you-"

"They are not the real villains you faced before. They are clones with the memories of the originals. With a little bit of Christmas magic, I made them where they can never die. The only way to defeat them is to take them out at the same time." Santa said.

"Wait...why did you tell us about how to kill them?" Beelzemon asked.

"However, there's a catch." Santa said.

"Aaanndd I'm being ignored." Beelzemon said.

"Each time you fail to kill them, their power will rise dramatically. And at this point, you don't stand a chance." Santa said.

"Let's test that theory!" Beelzemon said and fires a blast at Icedevimon and Vocado. The smoke clears and Icedevimon and Vocado were standing there without a scratch. Icedevimon and Vocado gave a creepy smile.

"...Hey guys, it's Christmas, a time where we should come together and-" Before Beelzemon said anything else, Icedevimon and Vocado appeared in front of them and knocked Renamon and Beelzemon into the wall.

"You're right. We should all come together. So we can watch you die!" Vocado said. Vocado and Icedevimon aimed at Renamon and Beelzemon and charged a ki blast.

"Farewell worthless rodents." Icedevimon said. Before Vocado and Icedevimon could fire, a figure came out of nowhere and dropkicks Vocado and Icedevimon into the floor. The figure flies back up to the air and fires multiple ki blasts at them. The figure flies to Renamon and Beelzemon and helps them out of the wall. Renamon looks up at the figure.

"Caleb? Is that you?" Renamon asked.

"Renamon, are you alright?" Caleb asked.

"Oh no Caleb, I'm fine, thanks for asking." Beelzemon said with sarcasm in his voice.

"What?! How did you escaped?!" Santa asked.

"You haven't seen what I'm capable of." Caleb said. Santa growls in anger. Vocado and Icedevimon gets back up off the floor.

"Come on guys, let's jingle these bells." Caleb said. Renamon and Beelzemon looks at Caleb with disappointed look on their face.

"What?" Caleb asked.

"Nothing." Renamon said.

"I'll let that one slide for now." Beelzemon said. Caleb and Renamon charged towards towards Vocado and Icedevimon, while Beelzemon stayed back and drew a pentagram with his cannon. Vocado slashes at Caleb. He dodges under the blade and kicks Vocado in the ribs. Vocado recovers and thrusts the blade at him. Caleb evades and uppercuts Vocado, sending him in the air. Caleb leaps towards him and grabs him by the leg and slams him back to the floor.

Icedevimon fires a barrage of icicles at Renamon. Renamon swiftly dodges the icicles and charged towards him. Icedevimon slashes his claws at her. Renamon leaps over him and kicks him in the back. Icedevimon recovered and quickly turned around and swipes his claw at her. Renamon dodges the attack and knees him in the face. Caleb and Renamon knocks Vocado and Icedevimon into each other.

"Beelzemon! Do it!" Caleb shouted.

"CORONA DESTROYER!!" Beelzemon fired a blast at Vocado and Icedevimon, and obliterated them. The ashes of Vocado and Icedevimon turned into black smoke and vanishes.

"Alright! We did it!" Caleb said pumping his fist.

"We're not done yet." Renamon said. They headed towards Santa.

"Alright Santa. Give it up. You lose." Caleb said.

"Fools! It is you who lost!" Santa said. The giant container filled with Christmas Spirit rises out of the floor behind him.

"You're already too late. The container is already full. With it, I shall wipe out the north pole and this entire pla-" Before Santa said anything else, Beelzemon fired his cannon at Santa and sent him crashing into the container.

"GOT HIM!! MARRY CHRISTMAS FOR BEELZEMON!!!" Beelzemon shouted excitedly.

"Beelzemon! We could've spared him!" Caleb said.

"Ah who cares? Ain't nobody gonna miss him." Beelzemon said.

"We should head back home. Tomorrow is Christmas eve." Renamon said.

"After all that happened today, I say we deserve a break." Caleb said as they were walking away. The ground started rumbling.

"Huh?!" They tried to keep their balance.

"Fools! You cannot kill me!!" A demonic voice shouted. They turned around and saw a red and green alien rise out of the container.

"Beelzemon. Yule regret your actions, against the mighty Claus!" Claus said.

"Ah, Yule, like the log, I get it- OH HOLY NIGHT!!!" Claus punches Beelzemon in the gut and set him flying towards Caleb and Renamon.

"Finally. After all these years, I have achieved my ultimate form. Tonight, everyone on this planet will know the true meaning of Christmas. You see "heroes", you're not dealing with your average Father Christmas anymore." Claus said.

"This could've all been avoided if we sparred him." Caleb said helping Beelzemon up.

"Shut up and let's kill him already!" Beelzemon said. They charged towards Claus and rapidly threw punches at him. Claus didn't bulged or flitch. He knocks Caleb and Renamon towards the wall. Beelzemon falls back and quickly draws a pentagram with his cannon.

"EAT YOUR MILK AND COOKIES IN HELL!!!" Beelzemon fires a beam at Claus and the beam explodes on Impact. The smoke clears and Claus was still standing unharmed. He turns to look at Beelzemon and his eyes started glowing.

"You better watch out..." Claus started singing.

"Uhh..."

"You better not cry..." Claus spreads out his arms.

"Aw, this is my jam!" Caleb said in his head.

"You better not pout, but you're gonna die..." Giant ki balls appeared on his hands, one was red and the other one was green.

"...I don't like this version..." Caleb said in his head. Claus puts his hands together and creates a bigger red and green ki and aims at Beelzemon.

"Santa Claus is taking you down." Claus fires the blast at Beelzemon.

"Shit!" Beelzemon gets blown through the floor and into the lower part of the spaceship. Caleb burst into the Kaio-ken and swings at Claus. He dodges and slams Caleb in the floor and kneels next to him.

"Caleb!!" Renamon charges towards Claus and he sent her flying into the ceiling.

"Please forgive me for having to kill you and your friends, but you have no idea how long I've been waiting!" Claus picks up Caleb and holds him in the air.

"I won't let anyone get in the way of my revenge!!" Claus shouted and slams Caleb through the floor. Claus creates a large red and green ki ball and aims at Caleb.

"This is maybe not the Christmas you wanted, but here's a stocking stuffer for you!" Claus fired the ki blast at Caleb. Another blast pushed the ki blast away from Caleb and exploded.

"I'm getting real sick of those Christmas puns." Beelzemon said. Renamon went down a floor and rejoined the fight.

"We're not giving up till you're dead." Renamon said.

"Try all you like, but you already lost. You think I'm the bad guy, but I'm not. I'm saving this planet from itself. Give up now, and I'll spare you." Claus said.

"Never in a million years." Renamon said.

"So be it." Claus said. Renamon and Beelzemon charged towards Claus. Claus threw swift punches on them. Caleb got back on his feet.

"Man, they're getting pa rum pum pum pummeled up there. If we fail, Christmas is doomed. Come on Caleb think, how do we save Christmas?" Caleb thought. Renamon and Beelzemon gets slammed into a pillar.

"...Wait! That's it! I see now!" Caleb said.

"Hey! Santa!" Caleb yelled. Claus turned and looked at Caleb. Caleb charged toward him and threw multiple punches at him. Claus blocked the attacks and swings at Caleb. Caleb dodges and Claus creates a red and green ki ball and aims at Caleb.

"You see Santa? Christmas isn't about the presents." Claus fires the ki blast and Caleb dodges.

"It's not about the figgy pudding!" Claus fires another blast at Caleb. The blast hits Caleb and knocked him against a pillar.

"Or the pretty lights..."

"Or the obnoxiously catchy music...

"And most of all..." Caleb got up and turned to Claus.

"It's not about you!" Caleb said. Claus growled in anger. He creates a enormous red and green ki blast and aims at Caleb. Caleb cups his hands together.

"Christmas is about the bonds that brings us together!" Caleb said. Renamon and Beelzemon gets next to Caleb.

"He's right! Christmas is about friends, and family!" Renamon throws her paws together and a ki ball appears in her paws.

"And killing Santa!!" Beelzemon swiftly draws a pentagram.

"And that's the true meaning of Christmas!" Caleb shouted.

"HAAAAAA!!!"

"HAAAAA!!!"

"HAAAAAAA!!!"

They fired and combined their attacks towards Claus.

"Ho...Ho...NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Claus slowly evaporates from the blast. The ship was about to explode.

"Let's get out of here!!" Caleb shouted. He lifts Renamon up and flies out of the ship with Beelzemon following behind. They escaped and got to a safe distance. The ship explodes. They laughed in exhaustion.

"You know, this is honestly the best Christmas I ever had." Caleb said.

"Damn right." Beelzemon said.

"Let's head on home." Renamon said.

A few hours later.

"How wants eggnog?" Renamon asked.

"Ooh, me!" Caleb said. She hands him a glass of eggnog.

"I'll take one." Beelzemon said. Beelzemon said grabbing a glass.

"It feels good saving Christmas, you know?" Caleb said.

"It does, but it feels weird too." Beelzemon said.

Sometime later, they were sitting on the couch watching Christmas movies. Caleb suddenly hears something. It sounds like bells jingling.

"Hey guys? I'm heading outside for a minute. I'll be back." Caleb said.

"Alright." Renamon said.

Caleb walks outside. He looks around and saw a sleigh out in the middle road. It was midnight, so everyone in the neighborhood was asleep. He gets closer to investigate. There was eight reindeer in front of the sleigh.

"Wait...is this what I think it is?" Caleb said.

"Yes it is." A voice said. Caleb turned around and saw a man with a white beard and a red suit.

"Merry Christmas, Caleb." The man said. Caleb gasped.

"S-S-Santa?!" Caleb said.

"That's right." Santa said. Caleb tried to keep his cool, but child self was coming out.

"The actual S-Santa? Not a crazy old man?!" Caleb asked.

"The real deal." Santa said holding out his hand. Caleb grabbed his hand and shakes it like crazy.

"It's an honor to meet you sir! What are you doing here?" Caleb asked.

"I was delivering these presents in the neighborhood, and I thought I could drop by and thank you." Santa said.

"You heard?" Caleb said.

"Yep. He was the original Santa Claus, he was very passionate about it too. He couldn't be Santa forever, so we tried convincing him into retirement, but he refused. So we had no other choice but to kick him out of the north pole. I knew one day he would return for revenge. But thanks to you and your friends, you not only save Christmas, but also the world. I'm proud of you Caleb." Santa said patting Caleb on the shoulder. Caleb tried to keep his cool.

"Anyway, I must be going. These presents ain't going to deliver themselves." Santa said hopping back on the sleigh.

"Okay, it was a pleasure meeting you." Caleb said. He waves goodbye and walks back to the house. Santa though for a minute.

"Hey Caleb?!" Santa called Caleb back. Caleb turns around and looks at Santa.

"How would you like to help me deliver these presents? I could use a hand." Santa said. Caleb gasped with excitement.

"Would I?!" Caleb dashes and dives onto the sleigh. Santa chuckles a little.

"Caleb? What's all that ruckus?" Renamon and Beelzemon walks out the door. They stopped and saw the sleigh.

"Hello Renamon and Beelzemon." Santa said.

"Is that another crazy old man? Cuz I'm done dealing with that." Beelzemon said.

"Nope. This is him. The actual Santa!" Caleb said.

"Where you taking Caleb?" Renamon asked.

"He's coming with me to help deliver these presents." Santa said. Caleb nods.

"Oh, speaking of presents, I have something for you Beelzemon." Santa said reaching in the big red sack.

"Even though you shot down my sleigh..."

"Ha! I did hit him!" Beelzemon said.

"This is for you. Just promise you won't shoot at me again, okay?" Santa asked.

"No guaranteed." Beelzemon said. Santa tosses a box to Beelzemon. He catches the box and opens it. Inside was two brand new shotguns.

"Aw hell yeah. I needed these." Beelzemon said.

"Since you helped save the world, I'll let the whole sleigh thing slide." Santa said.

"Anyway, we should get going." Santa said grabbing the reins.

"Oh, Caleb. Don't you have something you want to give to Renamon?" Santa asked. Caleb looked at Santa confused. Santa looked at Caleb's pocket and back at him.

"Ohhh, right." Caleb said. He hops off the sleigh and walks towards Renamon. He digs into his pocket and pulls out a small box and hands it Renamon. She opens it and pulls out a silver necklace with a sapphire gem Caleb bought from the jewelry store.

"Merry Christmas Renamon." Caleb said.

"Aw, Caleb, it's beautiful. Thank you." Renamon said. They gave each other a kiss and hugged.

"Alright Caleb. Time to go." Santa said. Caleb gave Renamon one last kiss goodbye and hopped back on the sleigh.

"Caleb? Would you like to drive?" Santa asked holding the reins to Caleb. Caleb had a huge smile on his face.

"Eeeeee!" Caleb squeals with excitement. Santa laughs.

"I'll take that as a yes." Santa said handing him the reins.

"Now you want to start off slow and-" Santa tried to tell Caleb how to drive the sleigh, but he took off at high speed.

"Whoa!!" Santa held on for dear life. Renamon and Beelzemon waved goodbye as Caleb and Santa flew into the night sky.

"Merry Christmas to all! And to all a good night!!" Caleb shouted as they flew off to the distance.


End file.
